


A Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Description of Tooru in female third person, F/M, M/M, Rape, Referring to Tooru as female, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Torso - Freeform, Violence, because it's Karao's point of view, mature - Freeform, syndrome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, it's Karao x Tooru, what do you think happens?<br/>Karao's point of view- sexual and violent thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grotesque enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and do leave your thoughts!

He watched her drop down on the bed, so defenseless and exposed under him. His eyes scanned her body, that was there just for his eyes to see, as he licked his lips, impatiently. He stared at her scared breasts, her once pale neck was now marked all over, the color sucked out of it, leaving only bite marks and red color as a sign this was his property. Her breasts were now free, breathing, and not trapped in one of those chest binders the female usually wore, that made her look so flat- almost like a feminine boy. Her figure was just wonderful, a slim waist, slender hips, nice thighs- just enough of fat, and long legs. He looked back at her immediately as soon as he noticed she tried to tangle her legs together, and block the view of her- the most private- lady parts. Her eyes looked so sad, and she had such a shy expression on her face, her cheeks red like a strawberry, her lips baby pick and shiny. He would pay attention at the way her chest rose up and fell down everytime she took a breath, before he grabbed her legs and spread them open with a tight grip, making he let out a squeak, but she didn't dare to complain, she didn't want to get hurt, to lose her limbs. "You looked so beautiful in that dress today.. So cute.." He whispered, and positioned himself between her legs, wrapping them around his hips, before pressing his erected penis against her lady hole, rubbing gently and slowly. He could feel she was wet, wet from all the rubbings, touches and kisses he gave her. Tooru was flattered by all the compliments she was getting when pretending to be a good girl. She could use him for a shirt while, since no one realm complimented her body, even saying that's in a feminine way.. Feeling the tip of his penis all the way up against her clit, and pressing there rather roughly made her reflexes in legs work, and she would wave her legs around everytime it got touches, before she felt her tight holds welcoming a good size, spearing all the way for the member to fill her, and she knee it would be uncomfortable to feel to empty inside when the activity is finally over. "A-ah.. Dear.. Be gentle..!" She cried out, sucking on her finger, nibbling on it, giving that submissive look Karao adored. He adored her face- how helpless she looked when he would make love to her. He didn't like being gentle, and he didn't listen, instead, he thrust all the way inside, listening to a loud moan that echoed through four familiar walls, hitting their ears.


	2. Sweet Blood

"AH! Hah.."

She reached down, her slender fingers playing with her clit, rubbing on it roughly while letting him thrust into her violently, leaning down just to catch her lips with his, in a hungry kiss;

He but her bottom lip, before sucking on it, his hands gripping on her hips, leaving marks of his fingers on her tender flesh. She fought for dominance, managing to bite at his top lip, and chew on it lovingly, before he forced his tongue in her mouth, and her sucking on it passionately, making him chuckle between the kisses, before she pushed his tongue out of her mouth with her own, him catching her tongue between his teeth, before sucking on it, and nibbling, her hips rocking against his in the same rhythm, letting out a loud cry every time he pulled back and impaled her over and over, getting faster by every moment.

 

"Oh my! Oh shit!!" She shouted.

"Found it~.." He tilted his head, whispering in her head, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck, marking his back, letting the warm blood drip down his back, when she felt something more than her liquid drip down her thighs-

"Fuck! Right there.. Ah, don't stop..!" Tooru begged, her vagina being literally tortured the moment he laid his fingers on it- and she actually enjoyed when feeling it bleed, feeling it being abused


End file.
